


Condemned

by TheLOAD



Series: Hunters AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and The Lads see a hanging, which freaks Ryan out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condemned

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the last one in my Hunter AU Minific binge. Takes place after Dancing and Dozing.

After nearly a week of hunting they were finally closing in on their prey. Ryan could feel it. The Lads were restless, eager to finish their hunt. Ryan for the most part just wanted to leave this accursed kingdom and head back to Roosterteeth, where he didn't have to look over his shoulder every second, where he wasn't fearing for his freedom and his life.

They were cutting through the square because it was faster, and because taking too many back routes was suspicious. It was important to get their prey alone, but until then they couldn't be caught. So they were forced to alternate between being stealthy and secretive and being perfectly ordinary. Neither made Ryan feel overly comfortable, and he just wanted the entire thing to be over and done with. The sooner his sword was in their prey's heart the sooner they could all be back home, so he tolerated the detour through the square. Whatever got the job done faster.

At least, it would have gotten the job done faster, had The Lads not stopped suddenly, distracted by something. Ryan stopped when he bumped into them, knocking the three forward slightly, and growled in frustration. He was about to ask them what the hell they thought they were doing, about to remind them that they had a mission to do, when out of the corner of his eye he saw what had distracted them. A hanging.

Ryan swallowed, his words dying in his throat as he watched a man, a painfully gaunt man, be led to the noose, a brown sack being tossed over his head. Ryan shifted closer to The Lads, nudging them slightly to urge them forward but they wouldn't budge, too fascinated by the sight. Roosterteeth rarely did executions, only for the worst of crimes, and when they did it was typically a beheading. King Hullum found hangings brutal, and Ryan was liable to agree with him.

"Wonder what he did..." Ray muttered, and Ryan swallowed again, his unease pooling in his belly because he knew what the man had done. The hoods were color coded, red for violent crimes such as murder, assault, or rape, yellow for theft, when the theft was so extreme that it required an execution, black for those who had harbored a criminal. And brown was reserved for a runaway slave.

"We have a job to do," Ryan hissed at the three, barely keeping the mounting panic from his voice as he nudged them once more, trying to get them to move. He had seen executions before and he didn't need to be reminded of what his fate would be if he was discovered. He knew all too well that Nyntando used a short noose, too short to break the neck so that the criminal would slowly strangle and suffer for minutes before death finally came. He shoved them again and shot them a warning glare, and luckily this time it seemed to break whatever spell the execution had over them. They each shot the condemned man one last look before continuing on, not even noticing that their Gent was trembling as the twang of a rope pulling taunt echoed through the square.


End file.
